


Lad and Dad

by by_his_ankles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Photographer Harry, Single Parent Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_his_ankles/pseuds/by_his_ankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a photographer.  Louis takes Freddie in for his newborn photos.  Harry thinks he's subtle.  Louis thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lad and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer but today is my baby's birthday and she always wants me to write her something so here it is. Happy birthday Ariana! I love you, soulfriend!

"Welcome to Styles Photography! I'll be with you in just a second!" Harry called out from inside his small office when he heard the bell above the door ding. After putting a new memory card into his camera, he walked out to greet his one o'clock appointment, Louis and Freddie Tomlinson. Sitting in his waiting room, was the most gorgeous man and the cutest baby Harry had ever set eyes on. Stumbling on his own two feet, Harry stretched his arm out to introduce himself to the man. "Hi! I'm Harry Styles. You must be Louis. And this little guy must be Freddie!" Harry replied, the first part in his normal deep voice and the last part in his 'baby' voice. "Hiya Harry. It's very nice to meet you." Louis replied in the loveliest voice. "We can get started unless you would rather wait for Freddie's mother?" Harry asked, trying to subtly find out what Louis' relationship status was (a man can dream!) "Nope. No mother. She fucked off as soon as we were out of that hospital. It's just me and my little lad here." Louis replied, a small amused smile on his face. "Oh..I'm sorry to hear that. Well then we'll get started. Follow me." Harry should look this happy but he was. 

"Hey..I know when you set up the appointment, you stated that the pictures were only gonna be of Freddie but when I saw you, I had an idea.." Harry said, biting his lip and looking down at his feet.  
"Okay...so what is your idea" Louis replied suspiciously.  
"Could you hold Freddie in your arms and just stare down at him? The photos would be gorgeous! You have an incredible jawline" the last part slipped out from Harry's lips.  
"Uh...I wasn't planning on taking pictures today but alright." Louis smiled at Harry. 

Five pictures in and one shirt tossed aside later, Harry was pretty sure this was what love felt like. He was pretty sure he was the definition of heart eyes at the moment.  
He was convinced louis was secretly a model. From the way he delicate hands held Freddie, booping his nose then pressing kisses to his tiny hands, Harry could tell Louis loved his son more than anything in the world. He wanted to be the missing piece to this little family. 

When the shoot was over and Freddie was dozing off in his car seat, Harry and Louis sat behind Harry's laptop looking through the masterpiece that was Harry's new favorite shoot.  
"These are incredible Harry! You're so talented! Really really talented." Louis gushed as Harry flipped through the photos. Harry smiled bashfully thanking Louis for his kind words.  
"Listen Louis.. I know this is very unprofessional and maybe a but inappropriate and you probably haven't noticed my poor attempts at flirting but you're just the loveliest person I've ever seen and I was wondering i-" Harry was cut off mid sentence by Louis pressing his lips to his gently.  
"You're not as subtle as you think you are" Louis said against his lips, before going back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this was awful I'm sorry.


End file.
